<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Off! by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287529">Take Off!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Space Flight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz and party are introduced to the space shuttle for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 74 'space port'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaz and Hahn both scrambled for cover when the ground began to shake so violently they were both knocked off their feet. They'd experienced earthquakes before and knew their destructive potential. Rika remained at Demi's side, watching the ground open up in rapt fascination. </p><p>"Palmans are such wimps. Come back! Its just the space port reactivating," called Demi. </p><p>Chaz peered out from under the bush and found that, indeed, where there'd just been a flat section of desert shrubland not far away from a sinister tower, a second tower stood, large and mechanical with a hangar and landing strip built into it.</p><p>"We're really going to fly into space?" Chaz gawped at the vessel currently parked in the bay, a sleek, silvery, huge but aerodynamic-looking thing. </p><p>"Isn't it exciting?" Rika squealed, grabbing his hand. </p><p>"Calm down, children," Rune smirked.</p><p>"Does he have to come with us?" Chaz sighed.</p><p>Demi nodded, "His skills are very useful and he is a powerful ally. Gryz and Hahn need to leave, so our squad has become rather small."</p><p>"She's right. No arguing. Let's get going!" called Rune.</p><p>"For the last time," yelled Chaz, "You are NOT in charge!"</p><p>"Space!" Rika waved her arms enthusiastically.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>